About Understanding
by lila.crane
Summary: New series fic. After their first fight Jaime and Sarah intend to talk about Sarah's past but get a little sidetracked. This was intended to be a Jaime/Sarah sexiness story, but it's not very good, so I stopped writing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bionic Woman, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show. (Nor would I want to be.)

A/N: This was the beginning of a Jaime/Sarah getting it on thing. I was writing it while waiting for a class to start so it stops mid-sentence and was pretty much just written off the top of my head, so it has that "not very good" quality to it.

**----------------**

"Let me help you." Sarah Corvus's words rang clearly in Jaime's mind.

Probably. Jaime looked around briefly, trying to discern whether or not Sarah was actually within speaking range of Jaime's newly acute hearing. Regardless, Jaime felt an irrepressible desire to seek Sarah out, to find out how she could help her. But how was she supposed to find her? Jaime questioned for a moment whether perhaps the bionic soldiers of Berkut weren't all somehow wirelessly psychically linked. She laughed at her foolishness when she realized that Sarah had gone rogue long before Jaime was made, and the company certainly wouldn't have wanted new soldiers in contact with such an unstable force. _Made​?_ Did she just refer to herself as being made? _Oh god_.

Jaime was momentarily overwhelmed by her sudden identity crisis and didn't sense the person coming up behind her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. On instinct, her right arm swung out to try to distance the intruder from her personal space. She gasped when her arm hit an unyielding surface but instantly relaxed as realization came over her and she turned to face Sarah.

"You didn't side with them. Does that mean you're on my side now?" Sarah raised an eyebrow as she questioned Jaime.

"It means I don't trust them and I'm willing to hear you out."

"Fair enough. My story might take a while. Do you want to get out of the rain?"

"How long is a while?...nevermind. Come on. I don't live too far from here."

...

Jaime hesitated for a moment before turning the key to her apartment. _What am I doing? Can I really trust her?_

"Hey. You can trust me. My issue is with them. I don't have any desire to hurt you." Sarah answered, making Jaime question her psychic link theory again. Jaime noticed the smirk in Sarah's eyes as she said this, but was certain she saw sincerity behind it.

"I know." Jaime smiled and opened the door.

"Unless you ask me to." Sarah breathed.

Jaime stopped short with a gasp. She heard Sarah chuckle behind her before she felt her push past into the apartment. She grappled to regain her composure as Sarah made herself comfortable on the living room couch.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Sarah said as she did nothing short of leer at Jaime. "I just thought I registered some interest when we were on the street."

"Interest?...oh, um, no I was just relieved when I realized it was you and not someone else from the..." Jaime babbled, then she decided, for good measure, to conclude with "Um, I'm not gay."

Sarah laughed heartily. "Ha. Me neither."

"Then wh..."

"We're something different, Jaime." Sarah stood up and stalked towards Jaime. When she was standing right next to her she reached out for the front door that Jaime was still hovering next to and firmly pushed it shut. Jaime started at the slam, but otherwise remained mesmerized by Sarah's lips, now only a few inches in front of her own.

"I like cock as much as the next girl, but this isn't about gender. Male, female...that's for humans. We're not like them anymore, Jaime. They can't handle us. This is about understanding."

As Sarah spoke, Jaime only had a vague understanding of what she was saying. She continued staring at Sarah's mouth and her mind wandered, imagining grabbing Sarah by her jacket and pulling her close against her chest, pressing her lips against Sarah's and feeling the moist heat of her mouth. Sarah noticed the distant look that had come over Jaime's features. She cocked her head to the side and her perplexity registered on her face, causing her eyebrows to knit and her bottom lip to pout slightly. Suddenly Jaime came back to herself and focused on the woman looking back at her. She groaned at the sight of the inviting lower lip.

"Frak this" she muttered suddenly.

"Huh?" Sarah started before Jaime reached out for her jacket, just as she'd imagined, and pulled herself closer to the stronger woman. The sensation of her breasts pressing against Sarah's sent a shot of arousal through her body, raising the temperature of her skin to an uncomfortable high. The sudden change brought Jaime abruptly back to herself. She dropped her arms to her sides and took a couple of steps back, backing herself into the wall behind her.

"Hey" Sarah said with a hint of annoyance "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I, um...I don't know what I'm doing." Jaime stammered as she looked anywhere but at Sarah.

"Seemed to me that you were reciprocating my sentiment. It made you hot though, right? Like your temperature suddenly spiked? Me too. I've never felt that before."

"But what does that mean?" Jaime looked at Sarah, her curiosity about this shared physiological response overpowering her nervousness over what she'd just done. "I've been with...Will since the bionic parts and that didn't happen."

"Guess that means our parts like each other." Sarah's face broke into a cat like grin.


End file.
